


Рокси будет великолепным Ланселотом

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette





	Рокси будет великолепным Ланселотом

Кажется, происходит что-то небывалое. Они в четверть финале, и из троих участников двое — девушки. Эггси не уверена, что до этого в Кингсмен был хоть один рекрут женского пола. Если размышлять здраво, она поставила бы на победу Рокси. Здесь всё просто, голый расчёт. Она лениво продумывает одну и ту же мысль, её разум — как море, которое обмывает осколок стекла, сглаживая все углы, снимая излишки. Всё дело в том, что если сводить человека к одной функции, главной идее, основной черте характера — не важно, как это называть — Рокси подходит лучше всех.   
Чарли слишком зациклен на себе, и если не сейчас, то потом будет надломлен осознанием своей неисключительности. Для такой работы, выполняя которую, возможно, придётся пожертвовать своей жизнью ни за что, такие не подходят.   
Она старается судить о себе непредвзято, но получается так себе. Хочется верить, что если упрощать до функции её саму, то всё, что останется — добро. Хочется верить, но Эггси оглядывается на свою жизнь и видит только пустоту. Она функция, равная нулю.   
Она знает, что главная её проблема в своеволии. Слишком непредсказуемая и непослушная, шансы её занять место Ланселота стремятся к нулю.  
Рокси — совершенно другое дело, она та, кто доведёт дело до конца, не остановится ни перед чем. Эггси привлекает эта неумолимость, неважно, выполняет она боевое задание или складывает мозаику. Они как-то наткнулись на большие коробки с тысячами кусочков, Рокси взяла самую сложную и методично, каждый день понемногу выкладывала картину. Потом, когда какой-то замок в горах был сложен, она, легко улыбаясь, просто разрушила результат работы нескольких недель, а на недоуменный вопрос ответила, что мозаики существуют, чтобы их складывали. В собранном виде они не имеют никакого смысла.   
Если всё имеет смысл существования то, кажется, Рокси рождена, чтобы стать агентом шпионской организации. Эггси представляет себе маленькую очаровательную Роксану, которая на вопрос о том, кем она хочет быть в будущем, отвечает, что станет шпионом, и смеётся.  
Чарли и Рокси одновременно поворачиваются, но тут входит Мерлин с их новым заданием. Эггси в детстве хотела мастерить шары со снегом, и посмотрите, где она — едет соблазнять какую-то девушку, чтобы пройти очередное испытание на место тайного агента.   
Они стоят у барной стойки, Рокси отпивает из своего бокала и смотрит на Эггси. Глаза её кажутся темнее, чем обычно, опаснее.   
— Не думаешь, что нам пора соблазнять, эту, как её, — Эггси кивает в сторону диванчика, на котором Чарли уже вовсю охмуряет, ох, простите, применяет НЛП на девушке.  
— Успеется, — улыбается Рокси и тянет ее на танцпол. Эггси чувствует её руки на своих бедрах и сама кладет ладони ей на плечи, накрывая границу между платьем и кожей. Рокси встряхивает головой, откидывая волосы, и Герти поправляет несколько непослушных прядей, проводя пальцами по её щеке.  
В голове странно шумит, и она практически уверена, что это не от того, что Рокси прижимается к ней. Краем глаза она замечает девушку, явно заинтересованную в них и полностью игнорирующую Чарли.   
Перед тем, как её отрубает, Эггси успевает подумать, что Рокси точно будет великолепным Ланселотом.


End file.
